


A princesa para meu reino

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [1]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Em meio ao choque de realidade ao descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Afonso, Amália se vê em um mundo ao qual não pertence, e dúvidas surgem em seu coração. Após ouvir opiniões nada felizes sobre seu casamento com o príncipe, ela decide avisá-lo que irá partir. Mas as coisas podem não sair exatamente como ela planejava.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	A princesa para meu reino

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2018:
> 
> Aviso: Eu nunca na minha vida escrevi fic/one-shot de novela, especialmente nacionais. Nunca. E ainda estou no meio do processo de absorção da personalidade dos personagens. Também perdi alguns capítulos por falta de tempo, então nem todos os detalhes estão fixados na minha cabeça. Peço desculpa se algo destoar demais. Nem sou fã de novela, mas essa me conquistou, até porque adoro Marina Ruy Barbosa desde que ela era criança. E Romulo Estrela ficou um graça como príncipe.
> 
> Notei depois de escrever que sem querer coloquei uma referência à Kili e Tauriel (nunca vou engolir aquele final do Hobbit 3 Ç.Ç) em um trecho de uma conversa. Eles foram a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi Amália e Afonso pela primeira vez. ♥ Dois casais super amorzinho que vão ficar pra sempre no meu coração. ♥
> 
> Não temos ideia do que realmente vai acontecer depois que essa cena passar na novela. Essa foi só uma ideia pra passar o tempo de quem não aguenta esperar por Afonsalia (eu, por exemplo XD), por isso não é uma GRANDE one-shot, mas espero que se divirtam.
> 
> Espero que gostem. Boa leitura! =D
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Esse casamento será uma vergonha para Montemor. E será, praticamente, o fim da linhagem nobre dos Monferrato.

Amália ainda não conhecia bem os nomes e as vozes de todos ali, por isso não poderia apontar quem dissera tal coisa. E por mais que fosse segura sobre si mesma, se tinha alguma dúvida entre ficar e partir após o choque de realidade em sua chegada, agora pensava que o melhor seria partir. O melhor para os dois, por mais que doesse.

******

Afonso a procurou por todo lugar, ela não podia ter simplesmente desaparecido. Chegou ao lado de fora do castelo, olhando para o céu e vendo que nuvens de chuva se formavam. Se ela estava lá fora, era melhor encontrá-la logo. Ia pegar seu cavalo, mas a viu parada na entrada do castelo, também observando o céu nublado. O olhar para o céu era triste, e o vento fazia o cabelo ruivo trançado esvoaçar. Como ela era linda. Mas não podia parar para admirá-la agora.

\- Amália!

A ruiva virou-se, e Afonso não pode identificar exatamente quais emoções oscilavam em seus olhos quando ela o encarou.

\- Eu ia te procurar agora.

\- O que houve? Há algo que você precise?

\- Vamos a outro lugar. Quero falar com você, só nós dois.

O tom sério que ela usava não era compatível com o nervosismo e a dor em seus olhos. O príncipe fitou os guardas em volta e tomou a mão de sua amada.

\- Vamos sair um pouco. Acho que não dá tempo a chuva nos pegar.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste, já indicando que sabia que iam voltar ensopados do passeio. Minutos depois estavam com os cavalos na entrada do campo por onde haviam vindo de Artena. O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo, e Afonso começava a ficar preocupado.

\- Eu vou embora, Afonso.

Ele ficou em choque, provavelmente tanto quanto ela ficou ao descobrir quem ele era. Não entendia. Os dois estavam bem. As revelações sobre sua vida a assustaram tanto assim? Amália era uma mulher forte, e independente, que nunca se colocava acima dos outros, e seguia seu próprio destino. Estavam há pouco tempo juntos, mas ele conseguia ver isso. Simplesmente saber a verdade não podia tê-la feito tomar tal decisão.

\- O que? Não! Você... Alguém te tratou mal ou você foi insultada? Se foi isso, eu juro que... – ele queria ouvir dela, sempre podia ser outro motivo.

\- Afonso! Ninguém me tratou mal, não é isso. A questão é que estou sendo tratada como se eu fosse outra pessoa. Da mesma forma como estou me vestindo como se eu fosse outra pessoa, comendo como se fosse outra pessoa, e eu não sou! E nem pretendo ser. Eu sou a mesma mulher que você conheceu em Artena.

\- Eu sei. Trazer você aqui... Amália, eu nunca quis que você mudasse. Eu não quero que você mude – lhe disse docemente, tomando as mãos dela nas suas – Eu te amo. E o seu jeito forte, simples e independente só me faz te amar ainda mais. Nós não podíamos viver uma mentira, por isso insisti em te mostrar a verdade. Você não precisa ser o que nós somos. Você é você, e eu amo isso. E não me importa se alguém pensa o contrário.

\- Não vai dar certo. Você é o príncipe, você deve cuidar de seu povo. O que eu faria? Eu não nasci na realeza. Eu não sei o que fazer, e como eu já disse, Afonso, essa não sou eu. O que ia ser de você também? Você cuidando do povo e do reino enquanto sua esposa vende comida na cidade?

Ele teve certeza então, ela tinha ouvido.

\- Amália... Você ouviu alguma coisa no castelo – era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Ela não disse nada em resposta, só aquele olhar de novo, angustiado e nervoso.

\- Por que alguém do castelo teria algo a dizer? O que eu te falei é simplesmente a verdade.

\- Você e eu sabemos que não. Eu não queria falar disso. Eu não me importo com qualquer coisa que alguém tenha a dizer. Mas agora que isso atingiu você, isso muda.

\- Afonso...

\- Eu ouvi. Eu sei quem são. Eu ia abordá-los. Mas eu vi você correndo e eu não quis correr o risco de descobrir depois que você tinha voltado pra Artena.

Amália olhou para o chão outra vez, não sabendo que reação tomar agora. Por mais que ela quisesse se afastar por seu amor a ele, para não prejudicá-lo, ela sabia que havia um pouco de verdade no que dissera. Enquanto isso outra parte de seu coração gritava em desespero para que esquecesse tudo e se atirasse nos braços dele como fez quando ele voltou a sua casa em Artena. Ela brigou com ele, depois bateu nele, então o beijou. Os dois passearam pelo campo e começou a chover. Inspirou fundo recordando a felicidade daquele passeio na chuva. Chuva... Estava começando a chover de novo. Os dois olharam para cima, vendo o céu ficar mais cinzento. Os cavalos se recolheram para baixo de uma árvore.

\- Devemos voltar. Eu errei de novo – ele sorriu, então a encarou, agora sério – Amália... Não importa. Eu amo você mais do que tudo. E eu não vou deixar isso assim. Se está com medo de me prejudicar, esqueça. Eu sempre soube das consequências, e estou disposto a enfrentar cada uma delas. Eu sei que nossas vidas são muito diferentes, mas vamos encontrar um caminho. Nada disso pode ter sido por acaso, tem que haver um caminho. E eu quero encontrá-lo com você.

Amália ignorou a chuva fria que começava a ficar mais forte e ensopar suas roupas.

\- Isso vai machucar nós dois. Especialmente você.

\- O que não dói não é real, Amália – O príncipe lhe disse com aquele sorriso que sempre a fazia se derreter – Dói porque é real. Eu te amo. E vou enfrentar qualquer consequência com você ao meu lado. Você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu já conheci, mas eu vou proteger você. Minhas ideias estão acabando. Você podia me dizer alguma coisa – ele lamentou, e de surpresa, a ergueu do chão como fizera durante o passeio na chuva de Artena.

Amália riu, não conseguindo mais conter seu amor e enlaçou Afonso pelo pescoço, unindo sua testa com a dele.

\- Eu também te amo. Por isso eu não quero te obrigar a enfrentar tudo isso.

\- Você nunca me obrigou a nada. Eu quero você comigo. Eu quero enfrentar o que vier. Nós vamos encontrar um caminho. Volta comigo pra o castelo – pediu num sussurro.

Ela assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, antes que fechassem os olhos e se perdessem em um beijo. Mesmo os raios que começaram a gritar nos céus foram ignorados, não se importavam com nada além deles agora. O abraço se tornou mais apertado e o beijo acabou assim, os dois abraçados como se dependessem disso para viver, com Amália ainda longe do chão. Um trovão mais alto assustou os cavalos, que saltaram para trás tentando se esconder nas árvores. O casal olhou o céu outra vez.

\- Por que chove toda vez que nós estamos andando sem rumo?

\- Porque até a chuva sabe que o nosso destino é estarmos um com o outro. Nem ela quer você vá embora – Afonso falou, sorrindo para ela – Você não poderia voltar a Artena com essa chuva.

Amália riu graciosamente.

\- Como vou com você me dizendo essas coisas?

Dessa vez Afonso a acompanhou e os dois riram juntos, trocando mais beijos enquanto ele a levava na direção dos cavalos e a colocava delicadamente no chão.

\- Vamos antes que a chuva piore.

\- Vamos.

Os dois trocaram mais um beijo e um sorriso, montaram e puxaram o capuz da capa sobre a cabeça, cavalgando juntos na direção do reino.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
